


Walked Away With A Man

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With women begging to be with him he had to devise a way to keep them from fooling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walked Away With A Man

Rumplestiltskin had gotten the power, but sadly he lost his son for it. Rumplestiltskin was a handsome man always even with his limp and now that he had power women were crawling all over him. Before they would call him a disgusting peasant and walk past him, but now that he had power, women were lined up to marry him.

Rumplestiltskin grew tired of the day after he picks a girl she asks for him to do something. She wouldn't even wait two days before asking for some ridiculous favor.

After the fifth or sixth woman he devised a plot, he would make his skin look green and gold so woman wouldnt want him unless she truly loved him. He was unsure how it would work but it proved most effective, he hadn't had a single women come near him in weeks.

~ ~ ~ 

Belle waltzed around the castle sweeping all the trinkets she could reach humming a sweet little melody from her home. She finished cleaning and sat down in the chair next to Rumplestiltskin as he spun his straw into gold. She sat there humming and watched him spin the wheel entranced by the movement and quiet noise it made.

Eventually she got up and rested her arm on his shoulder leaning over trying to figure out how he turned it into straw. Rumplestiltskin looked at her arm on his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, why must she get so close to him.

He eventually believed no woman would ever dare get so close to him in his green state. But yet day after day she kept getting closer and closer. She showed no fear or disgust when touching him. He must investigate further.

¤ ¤ ¤

Rumplestiltskin and Belle sat the the dinning room table eating the fresh food Belle had cooked earlier sharing dinner conversation, when Belle mentioned that today was her birthday. Rumplestiltskin looked at her in shock, she didn't even mention it until now. He hesitantly asked her what she would like for her birthday since he had no time to prepare a gift and waited for her to ask to return home.

She smiled when he asked and Rumplestiltskin felt slightly uneasy about the wolfish grin creeping up her face. Belle said all she wanted was a dance. He seemed confused by this request since she could have asked for anything but instead she asked for dance with a beast.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs until he came to a pair of grand doors. With a whisk of his hand they flew upon and revealing a grand ball room with candles on the walls flickering and glowing and a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He made a soft tune play in the background and he bowed to her. She bowed in return and took his arm as he led her to the center of the ball room. He put his hand on her waist and one in her hand.

She was shocked he actually knew how to dance but then again he had lived a long time. They danced across the room dipping and laughing together. He danced with her across most of the ball room and they grew closer and closer together.

Slowly the music got quieter and quieter till it was only a soft whisper. Belle looked into his golden eyes and she slowly leaned in and kissed him. He held her face and she ran her fingers through his soft hair. She realised his face and when she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see a smiling Rumplestiltskin in front of her, with pink flesh and brown straight hair with clean white teeth.

She stared at him and ran her hand across his face. He slowly explained that he wanted to know who actually loved him and he smiled and hugged her telling Belle that he loved her and thought she had earned to know. She had fell in love with the beast and walked away with a man.

He led her out of the ballroom and into the dinning room. They smiled, kissed, and drank tea. While Rumplestiltskin told his tale and then listened to Belle talk about how different he looked.

They spent the rest of the night curled up in his bed sharing true loves kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Thanks for reading! ♡♥♡


End file.
